


Buy the Shirt

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Fitting rooms, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Seduction, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: Danny is never taking Steve shopping ever again.  Seduction in a fitting room, sex in a secluded place.  Never, ever again.....maybe.





	

“This is not what I meant when I asked for your opinion,” Danny murmured under his breath as Steve pressed him up against the wall, mouth pressing deliciously soft kisses into his neck.

Danny wanted to get with the program, but he was well aware of how thin the walls were, never mind the flimsy door. He was also aware how loud things usually got between the both of them once they really got going. Still, his body arched naturally against Steve’s, even if he was lightly pushing him away.

“I like the shirt, you should buy it,” Steve whispered against his ear before his teeth snagged at the soft flesh of his lobe. Danny sighed and shivered, Steve was slowly using all his skills and knowledge to turn him into a puddle of goo right there in the fitting room.

“That why you’re trying to get me out of it?” Danny asked as Steve’s fingers tackled the buttons.

“Maybe,” Steve shrugged, moving back a fraction. Danny looked closely at him, swallowing down at the lust in his partners face. Things were about to get real tricky if they weren’t careful. They both froze as voices grew louder outside, then the click of a door sounded as it closed. Fumbling could be heard in the next cubicle along and Danny gave Steve a stern look and shook his head firmly.

His felt his stomach tighten and his heart beat harder in his chest as Steve got a look on his face that was altogether playful and knowing. Danny gaped, then gasped quietly as a hand slid down the front of his pants and into his underwear, giving a squeeze. He reached down himself, hand closing tightly around Steve’s wrist as he silently warned his partner that this really was neither the time nor the place. Steve smirked again and raised a finger to his lips before Danny could voice his concerns.

Danny really, really hated Steve when he got like this: playing with fire and entirely too smug for his own good. Steve squeezed just so and Danny cursed his body for reacting in its usual fashion to Steve’s touch. His pants were beginning to strain, there wasn’t enough room for Steve’s hand and his hardening dick but that didn’t stop Steve from playing. Danny set a hand on Steve’s chest to push him away but he couldn’t help himself, fingers scrunching into his t-shirt and pulling him near, body fully arching into his touch and he pressed his mouth over Steve’s to stop himself moaning with lust.

Steve pulled his hands from out of his pants which made Danny pull back in surprise and disappointment, lips pouting and swollen, eyeing Steve with an entirely different kind of disapproval. This time because he didn’t like to be turned on then turned down in the course of a minute. Things had only started getting interesting. Steve smirked, leaned in and kissed him, teeth snagging on his lower lip in a way that sent shivers down Danny’s spine and made his dick harder in reaction.

“Buy the shirt,” Steve whispered. “And the tie.”

“Seriously?” Danny hissed. “You’re leaving me hanging here?”

Steve swallowed down a laugh and nodded, backing off an inch, “Don’t worry Danno. I’ll make up for it in a more uh private setting. How about I take us for a drive afterwards?”

Before Danny could reply Steve was by the door, carefully listening before he slipped out of the cubicle. Danny gaped at the now empty space, pants uncomfortable, the shirt he’d been trying on rumpled against his torso. With shaky fingers he unbuttoned it properly, taking in a few deep breaths and ignoring his reflection because he knew he was flushed from the heat Steve had created. He quickly dressed, smoothed a hand through his hair and exited the cubicle with as much normalcy as he could muster.

Steve was hovering near the exit of the dressing rooms, a few bags in hand, looking far too smug and knowing. Danny slipped past the assistant with a mumble, gave Steve a tug by the arm and quickly bought the items before ushering him out of the doorway.

“Where next?” Steve asked innocently.

“Parking lot, we’re done shopping,” Danny told him, heading for the exit of the mall.

“But I thought you wanted -,” Steve began playfully.

“Steven I swear to god,” Danny said, almost dragging him along. “The dressing room tease was enough – don’t mess with me-.”

“You want to drive?” Steve laughed.

“What did I just say?” Danny glared at him.

“You know you get real snarky when you’re horny,” Steve pointed out to him.

“That’s all on you buddy,” Danny retorted. “Car, drive, park and blow me or so help me god I’ll make you pay with equal torment.”

“You already torment me every day,” Steve smiled. “You’re a walking turn on.”

“Well, I can be glad to be the object of your sexual attraction,” Danny replied as they finally reached the car. “But I am never taking you shopping with me again. You are too much of a risk.”

“Admit it,” Steve said as he slipped into the driver’s seat. “You enjoyed the risk. That’s why you’re so turned on.”

“No, you – you are the source of my turn on,” Danny said as they pulled out of the lot. He pressed the heel of his palm against his cock which was getting harder by the second. “Fuck - you know I hate how you drive but you better step on it as safely as humanly possible.”

Danny took some victory in the fact Steve looked suddenly flustered and gripped the wheel tighter as he directed them out of the city.

“Don’t let me be a distraction,” Danny said in a low voice before eliciting a low moan. He placed a hand over his crotch and gave a soft squeeze.

“You want me to get us somewhere safe and secluded you better hold your tongue D,” Steve warned, voice wavering a little. He cleared his throat and concentrated on his speed, keeping it to the limit but only just.

“Got my hands busy holding something else,” Danny told him. He closed his eyes, rubbed his cock through his pants again playfully and moaned again.

“Jesus,” Steve whispered under his breath, keeping his focus on the road and not Danny beside him.

“We close babe?” Danny moaned at him. “Because I am.”

Steve looked determined as he took them away from the coast and nearer the mountains, he knew a spot or two that were secluded, especially out of season for the time of year it was.

“Steve,” Danny moaned under his breath quietly.

A few minutes later Steve pulled onto a dirt track; that in turn ended in a small clearing that was devoid of cars. They had to hope nobody was hiking the trails that ran from it. At least he knew it wouldn’t take long. They screeched to a halt and he killed the engine, unbuckling his belt and Danny’s at the same time. Danny turned his head and grinned impishly at him. 

“Care to finish what you started back there?” Danny asked him.

Steve leaned over, sliding a hand behind his neck as he pulled him in for a kiss, his free hand settling over his crotch, Danny’s pants tight and straining.

“Slide the seat back,” Steve whispered hard and heavy against Danny’s mouth. Danny fumbled with the lever before pushing it back as far as it would go as Steve got to work undoing his belt, button and zip.

It was an awkward angle, but Steve manged to swivel his body somewhat as he leaned over, Danny’s erect cock springing free from the confines of his pants. Steve didn’t waste time, lips capturing the head, hands on Danny’s thighs and he sucked it further into his mouth.

“Oh my god,” Danny groaned, a hand on Steve’s back, the other resting gently in his hair. “Yeah – yes fuck – oh god Steve – fuck-.”  
Danny arched his back, moaning and gasping as Steve worked his cock, teeth scraping ever so slightly on the underside in a way that always drove Danny wild. Steve knew every technique to get him off quickly.

“Jesus – yeah – fuh - oh fuck babe, mhmmm,” Danny whimpered, moans escaping his throat. It took all his effort not to push Steve down further as he sucked him in again before rising, then lowering again, the perfect rhythm . Danny twisted his fingers into Steve shirt and felt the pleasure pooling in his hips and gut. “Yeah babe get me off. Got me so close, fuck, oh fuck your mouth Steven.”

One hand twisted into Steve’s shirt, the other gripped the car door, Danny gasped, eyes screwed tight as he felt everything begin to spiral out.

“Fuck I’m gonna come,” He groaned, sucking in a breath again. “Steve – fuck -.”

Steve didn’t pull off and Danny jerked and moaned, orgasm hitting him hard, cock pulsing into Steve’s mouth.

“Steve, oh god babe,” Danny hummed, Steve continued sucking and licking until his body settled and he caught his breath again. “Fuck you’re incredible.”

Steve finally lifted off him, smiling, lips looking swollen and glistening with come and saliva. Danny grabbed a handful of shirt again and met him halfway, kissing him deeply, moaning at the taste of himself on Steve’s lips.

“Sure you wouldn’t take me shopping with you again?” Steve smiled when they peeled apart. “Because I think it’s been a good day so far.”

“You seduced me in a public place,” Danny retorted.

“We were in a private cubicle,” Steve corrected.

“Drive me into the middle of nowhere and blow me,” Danny continued.

“It’s a secluded spot,” Steve again corrected.

“How is this my life?” Danny laughed, leaning back in his seat and running a hand up Steve’s thigh, dipping inwards towards his crotch. “Need me to help you with anything babe?”

“How about we drive home, you put on the shirt you bought and I fuck you over the back of the sofa?” Steve suggested, pulling his belt back on and starting the engine.

Danny stared at him open mouthed as he began tidying himself up.

“Don’t,” Steve shook his head, reaching out to still his hands. “I like you looking like this.”

“Where the hell is all of this coming from?” Danny asked with raised brows and a smile.

Steve grinned at him, “What – I can’t change it up sometimes? Admit it, you like me like this -.”

“It is kinda hot,” Danny agreed. “Not that I expect it all the time but-.”

“Put your seatbelt on Danno,” Steve told him. “Think about when we get home and what I'm going to do with the tie.”

~ fin ~


End file.
